Jennifer (Nowhere Man)
Jennifer is one of the villains in the 2005 award-winning indie American film Nowhere Man. She mutilates the body, extorts money, and permanently destroys the penis of her former fiancée. She is depicted as a violent, insane, white woman in her early 20s with flowing black hair. She is portrayed by prolific independent horror movie actress Debbie Rochon. During the opening of the film, Jennifer is depicted as a drug addict and desperately struggling for money. Deluded with dreams of wealth and fame, she agrees to star in a pornographic film with an African-American man named "Daddy Mac". Fast forward a few years later, she is introduced in the story by making a menacing ransom call to Conrad. She demands $560 for something she has stolen from Conrad. In a flashback, we learn that Jennifer was Conrad's girlfriend in a loving relationship. However, something happened between them. She had cut off and ran away with Conrad's penis. She is now in hiding and won't surrender the penis. As Conrad is actively trying to find her, Jennifer is hiding out with Daddy Mac. She lies to Daddy Mac stating that Conrad is looking for her because Conrad is lovesick obsessed with her. After a few misadventures, Conrad manages to find Jennifer's exact location. However, Daddy Mac calls Jennifer to warn her to leave the apartment because Conrad is coming. When Conrad arrives at the apartment, Jennifer makes another call and increases the ransom for the penis to $10,000. Conrad reacts and she increases the amount again to $11,000. She and Conrad decide to make the exchange. She threatens to eat the penis and chew it to shreds if Conrad brings the police to the meeting place. When Daddy Mac asks her what she was going to eat, she lies and says it's nothing. Through flashbacks, we learn Conrad was given a video to watch. When Conrad found out the tape was a porno that starred Jennifer he was disgusted. He overreacted by calling Jennifer a whore and showing the tape to all his friends. His final acts of abuse was flushing her engagement ring down the toilet and raping Jennifer in his kitchen. As Jennifer recovered from the rape in Conrad's kitchen, she took out some poultry shears in a drawer. Driven to madnees, she silently went into Conrad's bedroom while he was sleeping. She slowly removed the blanket. She reached into his boxer shorts, cut off the penis at the base, and ran away. Back at the present, Jennifer lures Conrad into a trap at the meeting place. As Conrad was walking towards her, Daddy Mac knocks Conrad unconscious from behind. When Conrad wakes up Daddy Mac reveals he was the one who gave Conrad the tape. He says that when Conrad saw his 13 inch penis in the film that made Conrad abusive because Conrad knew he could never compete with that. Daddy Mac declares that Jennifer belongs to him now. Jennifer comes in and calls Conrad a very stupid man. She takes out his dried up decaying penis. She waves it in the air and says "Who's the whore now?!!". As Conrad is cursing and on the verge of tears, she dumps the penis in a small puddle of gasoline and lights it on fire. Conrad is seen crying over the destruction of his penis into a burning pile of ashes. Jennifer's fate after setting Conrad's penis on fire is unknown. Gallery Nowhere Man - Conrad and Jennifer as a happy couple.png|Conrad and Jennifer as a happy couple before Conrad finds out about her porno career. Nowhere_Man_-_Jennifer_seeking_her_revenge.png|Jennifer cutting off Conrad's penis while he was sleeping. Category:Female Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Wrathful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:In Love Category:Vengeful Category:Liars Category:Tragic Category:Successful